Watashi no Yuki no Sekai: My World of Snow
by KagamineArimonori
Summary: "It's so, so cold. There's snow everywhere. It's falling from the dark sky, and it's on the ground. I'm tired of snow. Help me out of this world." Rated T for safety. Vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1

***hiding in a corner* H-Hey, guys...**

**OKAY I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. BUT I CAN EXPLAIN! SERIOUSLY!**

**Okay so...I went on a unintentional hiatus for Love's Puppet and Amurita: When the Rain Falls. I am working on chapters for you Vocaloid fans out there, and I am so sorry for not informing you guys of this hiatus earlier. School has popped up and since it's my first year of highschool, it is really hard for me to sit down and think of a good chapter for you guys, because I keep on taking naps after school. I'm a really busy person now, and I don't often get the chance to update much. I promise you guys this, there will be a new chapter of Love's Puppet coming out, because I've finally gotten over my hiatus and can finally write. So, I am so sorry for going on an unintentional hiatus.**

**I've also somewhat lost interest in the Love's Puppet story, but I assure you it will get done. I'm working on a new story, Living in a world of Lies. I would really love it if you guys reviewed that, even though some of you may not be Pokemon fans. That was the only story I could work on, other than the Truth and Dare: Featuring Pokemon and Vocaloid story (which I would also appreciate reviews, desu)**

**Alright...This was going to be a oneshot but I decided to make it into a multichapter story. I may or may not update regularly. I have a life too guys. If you guys are mad that I'm not updating as much as I should be, don't bother reading. I've never had a situation like this before, but if you leave an extremely negative review bitching about how I don't update, I will either report you or respond right back in a similar manner.**

**Saa, the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Vocaloid. **

* * *

**_There was only white._**

**_White, white snow, fluttering gently down, and a girl._**

**_A girl with short blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a simple white dress._**

**_She walked in the snow, a doll by her side._**

**_She walked and walked, hoping to reach the end of this world._**

**_Voices surrounded her._**

**_"Why are you going on? Why aren't you stopping?"_**

**_"Why are you alive?"_**

* * *

Rin POV

I woke up to see a water gun pointed at my face.

"Good Morning~ Rinny~"

"Good Mor-"

Wait.

A water gun.

Water gun = Tei Sukone.

Oh my oranges.

"KYA!"

I fell off my comfy bed onto the floor.

"TEI! Don't scare me like that! What the hell?!"

Tei laughed like a insane person. "It's the only way to get you up, Rinny."

I groaned. Tei and her damn water gun.

Hello, I'm Kagamine Rin. I go to Crypton High School.

.

.

.

It's my...personal hell.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Tei waving a hand in front of my face.

"Rinny? Are you there?"

I blinked once, then said, "Yes, Tei..?"

Tei sighed and put her hands on my shoulders. "Look, Rin, I know it's hard..but you'll make it out of high school. Don't worry, I'll always be there for you."

I nodded, silent once more.

My parents had abandoned me when I was a child, claiming that I was "God's failed creation" and a "freak". Tei had taken me in after she had found me, out on the streets. Ever since then, I've stayed with Tei in her house.

"Rin! I hope you do realize that you are, indeed, going to be late for school."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my watch, a gift from Tei.

It was 8:15. School starts at 8:30.

Crap.

I hissed in anger and quickly grabbed my bag, my violin (A/N: I'm so obsessed. I want to play D:), and the new manga I was reading, Higurashi~ When They Cry.

"See you later, Tei!"

"See ya, Rinnykinny!"

I waved, then raced straight out of the apartment building.

And into the _BIGGEST_ jerk I know.

"How's it going, Rin-Rinny?"

Kagamine Len.

I growled and hissed at him, "Hey jerkface. Can you move so I can get to school?"

"What, not going to walk- no, run- with your best friend?"

He's also my best friend.

And I m-may have a tiny crush on him.

That only Tei knows about.

But I can't have him.

"Ugh, why are we friends again?"

I shoved him out of the way and kept on walking towards school.

He laughed and slung an arm around me.

"Please Rinny~?"

I hissed under my breath.

"Fine, but we have to run.."

He smiled, took my hand, and we started running towards school.

.

.

.

.

**TIME SKIP 2 HOURS LATER**

Ugh, we were late.

All because of that jerk!

I groaned and laid my head on the desk. It was lunchtime, and most of the students were either in the lunchroom or enjoying the nice weather outside.

Ha, like I ever did...

I sighed, took out Higurashi ~ When They Cry, and began reading.

**TIME SKIP AGAIN :D**

Gosh, that was so good..

I put down the manga, then got up and left the classroom.

I quietly made my way to the roof. When I got there, I quietly shut the door behind me and stood at the railing.

Ah, how I love the wind blowing in my hair...

I sighed and leaned onto the railing. As I looked onto the school grounds, I could see Kaito Shion and his girlfriend, Meiko Sakine, laughing together as they sat under a sakura tree. I turned my head a little to the left, and I saw him.

Len, and his girlfriend, Hatsune Miku.

Sitting together, also under the sakura tree.

Ah..

That's the reason why I can't have him.

I sighed once more and leaned my head on the railing.

If only...I wasn't like this...then...maybe...just maybe...

Len will like me?

I groaned and lifted my head from the railing. I need to stop thinking like this...

Suddenly, I felt something on my head. I quickly reached the top of my head and pulled out a sakura petal.

Ah...

"Ah, how are you? Did you get ripped away from your parent flower..?"

That's why people ostracize me. Bully me. Make school a personal hell for me.

I have this...unexplainable...connection with nature. I feel like nature is always talking to me. They always tell me things.

Some of the things they tell me, I didn't want to hear.

But, it's a nice thing. All the natural things, they're all so kawaii...

I enclosed my hand around the flower petal, then opened it and let the sakura petal fly away in the wind.

How nice, the wind...

* * *

**_She didn't understand why she kept moving._**

**_She just moved onwards._**

**_In her world of snow,_**

**_There is no hope for the young girl._**

**_The doll stares at her._**

**_Why, why do you push yourself...my friend..._**

* * *

**A new story..more things to work on...**

**Please do review Living in a World of Lies, Truth and Dare: Featuring Pokemon and Vocaloid, and this, please!**

**Well..it's late so I'm going to work on those chapters for you guys.**

**Jaa nee, minna~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay now I'm pissed. **

**I just got a review saying how Amurita: When the Rain Falls is cheesy with no depth. Please. This story is deeper than you think. Shut up, I think I know what I'm doing. I was gonna post another chapter of my stories today but now I'm going to hold off on all the chapters because of this. **

**People who review: If you don't have the f*cking guts to actually LOG on and tell me what you think of this story, don't bother to review. I hate people who try to tell me what they think the plot is going to be. **

**What? Think you can read my mind? **

**Yo****u know what? I'll tell you the whole damn plot.**

**Rin has lost her parents and sister in a tragic accident. She starts living with her aunt, Tei Sukone. She gets bullied every single day by Miku, Neru and Meiko. Len transfers in, and makes friends with the three girls that bully Rin, and take part in the bullying. Rin starts to cut more often, and hides her emotions more, until she is completely emotionless. One day, Tei reports her missing to the police. The three girls don't care, while Len thinks about how she went missing. Along with Tei, he starts to look for her, and learns about her past along the way. **

**Some of this is based on my own life. So don't go telling me " Your story seems really cheesy with no depth". I have done some of this stuff before. So, if I lose some reviewers because of this chapter, guess what? I DON'T GIVE A SHIT.**

**I'm sorry to the people who actually read these stories, but I'm holding off on ALL chapters.**

**All the stories I write..They go deeper than you think. I don't write the typical cliche stories. Sure they're fun to write. But I like to delve deeper, like murder. :)**

**So again I know I'm ranting but I'm sorry. I just hate this all.**


End file.
